In the Garden
by Silver Wolf Eyes
Summary: SLASH H/D Harry is told to meet in the garden. Something has been bothering his loved one and Harry fears the worse. *COMPLETE*


Title: In the Garden  
  
Author: Silver Wolf Eyes  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: Romance/Romance  
  
Summary: SLASH D/H Harry is told to meet in the garden. Something has been bothering his loved one and Harry fears the worse.  
  
Coupling: Harry/Draco  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything... damn...  
  
Warning: Yes this does contain slash, as in a male/male relationship. If you don't like it don't read it. Don't flame... I warned you in the summery.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I watch out the window as frozen droplets of snow begin to fall. I am alone in my room, trapped by the stone walls of Hogwarts. You have asked me to meet you outside in the garden at five. As you asked me you began to fidget. Very lightly, but I noticed; I notice everything about you. I cannot imagine why you wish to see me and I fear the worst.  
  
The snow begins to fall slightly fast creating a white glaze outside my window. I noticed the time and grab for my cloak. It has been deathly cold lately and I'm not talking about the weather. You keep moving further away from me almost like you are afraid. Something keeps bothering you, but you won't tell me what. You try to hide what you're feeling in a cold mask of sneers, and it works on most people. Just not me. I know who you are. Sometimes I see you look at me and those cold, gray eyes turn into brilliant pools of bright blue with silver streaks, then I blink and they're gone again.  
  
I step out of my room and walk through the hallway. The corridors of Hogwarts were like my home for seven years. I've never known any other, but you know what that's like, too. A father who's never home and a mother who doesn't care is just as bad, if not worse, then having no parents at all. But then again, at least I knew mine cared. You never knew love, and people wonder why you are who you are. I don't; I know.  
  
I pull my cloak closer as I step outside into the whirling winds of snow. I walk farther along the path toward my destination. My heart begins to pound in my throat and my breathing becomes irregular. You want to tell me something and it's driving me crazy. I shudder to think what it can be and I grow more nervous. I hear the crunching of the snow beneath my feet and the pounding in my chest.  
  
I walk into the garden to find it empty. I let out a long breath that freezes and creates small, white puffs of air around my face. I clear off a bit of snow from a stone bench and sit down. My hands tangle around each other nervously. The snow slows to a slight flurry and the wind dies.  
  
My sharp hearing listens to approaching footsteps. Your steps are awkward and start to drag. I notice. Slowly I see you shuffle toward me. Your head is down and your blond locks hide your face. I'm so glad you stopped gelling it back last year. I love your hair; it's always so soft.  
  
You're nervous; I can tell. Your fingers begin to twitch. You look up and half sneer at me. You could never smile, you never learned.  
  
"Hey," your voice is weak and tense.  
  
"Hi," my voice mimics yours.  
  
You stay silent for a few moments. I grow too edgy to stay quiet for long.  
  
"What did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Well I wanted to... to ask you something."  
  
I raise an eyebrow at you, "What?"  
  
You walk right in front of me and although the ground is wet, you bend on one knee. My eyes grow wide watching you fidget for something in your pocket. Is this what I think it is? Are you for real?  
  
My mind starts to go blank as you speak, "Well, you... know how we've been together for two years? I'm sorry I've made you hide us for both those years."  
  
'Yes you did,' I think. You were too scared to admit to the world we were in love. I wanted to tell, but you were afraid. Afraid of what they might say. Your pleading looks always made me see the boy inside of you, so I kept us a secret. You never knew how much it hurt me.  
  
"I don't want to hide anymore," You say almost reading my thoughts.  
  
Your eyes focus on your pocket then look up at me. Blue swirls start to mix in with the silver.  
  
"I don't know when I fell in love with you, but I did. I love you."  
  
You reach for my hand and cradle it tightly. I hardly notice. My attention is fixed on your eyes, my mind on your voice. Each word echoing in my head. I start to get lost in this dream world.  
  
"I remember being your enemy for so long. Until the day I became a Death Eater. No one would believe I was forced, but you did. My worst enemy believed me. I guess that was when I started falling for you and didn't know," you pause to breathe. Your voice is speaking so softly, but I can hear you. Even though it is very cold outside your cheeks begin to flush a soft red.  
  
You look directly into my eyes and send a shiver up my spine. I've never seen you look so serious like this before.  
  
"I don't think I could stand to lose you. I love you," you breathe in nervously and take out a small black box, "Will you... will you marry me?"  
  
You open the case to reveal a dazzling ring. It's not an ordinary ring either. The band is a silver snake where the upper body and head wrap around a curled up, sleeping lion. The lion is made of small rubies. I take a closer look at the lion's side on top and see a picture move. It flashes and another one appears. They're memories of us. I see the Christmas party and us playing Quidditch. It's amazing. I stare transfixed at the loving memories.  
  
My hesitation causes you to shake. You begin to doubt yourself, but my face cracks a smile and you relax.  
  
"Y-Yes," my voice cracks, but I don't care. This is the happiest day of my life.  
  
Something miraculous happens. You smile. It wasn't a sneer dripping with hatred or sarcasm. It was a real smile. You love me. Tears well up in my eyes as I fight back the urge to cry. You slowly slide the ring onto my finger still smiling. I've never seen you look so beautiful, or so real.  
  
You lean up toward me wrapping your hands around my neck and pulling me closer. Your lips brush against mine and I shudder at your touch. Your hand moves up to my face caressing my cheek with your thumb. You deepen the kiss and I have no wishes to withdraw. Your tongue runs lightly over my bottom lip tickling the sensitive skin. I part my lips and you force your tongue into my mouth claiming what is yours. My tongue battles yours for dominance, but in the end you win. You always do. Your tongue swirls over my teeth and tickles the roof of my mouth. I moan in pleasure making you grin into my lips. You've never acted like this before in the open. You were always afraid of getting caught. I guess you were telling the truth. You don't want to hide anymore.  
  
You break the kiss and stare into my eyes and smile again. Your breathing has become heavy and mine imitates. Your eyes are so clear and full of happiness. They are the brightest blue I've ever seen. Even the sky would be jealous.  
  
You pull yourself close to my ear and whisper, "I love you Harry."  
  
I smile to myself knowing I am the luckiest guy on earth. The snow starts to fall heavier and the wind swirls it around us trapping us in a thick layer of icy walls. I know I am safe.  
  
I pull back and stare into your eyes, "I love you too Draco."  
  
You smile.  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
